First Light
by Vamp lover94
Summary: This story takes place during Eclipse. It starts about three weeks before Victoria attacks with her army. Alice is Bella's twin sister. Jasper/Alice. For more information read the first part of chapter one.
1. Reuniting

**Note: This story takes place during Eclipse. New Moon has never happened so Edward never left and Jacob and Bella's relationship is no more than it was in Twilight. In this book Alice is Bella's twin sister. They haven't seen each other in over six years. Alice has an eidetic memory (this means she is able to recall images, sounds, or objects in memory with extreme accuracy and in abundant volume)(so she's really smart.), because of this she graduated high school at age eleven and is currently in her seventh year at Harvard University. She's coming to Forks to save Bella. She saw that Bella would soon be in great danger. Alice has a secret ability, one that not even Bella knows about. She is a psychic. She has been keeping a close eye on Bella since she moved to Forks, and is prepared to do anything to save her sister.**

**1**

**Reuniting**

* * *

><p>As I got on the plane I noticed I forgot my lucky purse. <em>How am I supposed to go see Bella without my lucky purse? <em>I thought to myself.

As I sat down in my seat I could barely keep still. The guy sitting next me looked over at me and asked, "Are you okay?" I laughed. "Yes. I'm just excited to see my sister. We haven't seen each other in over six years. We have so much to catch up on." I told him. "But I'll try to calm myself. I don't want to annoy you the whole way there." I added with a smile.

When we were almost there I started looking for Bella's future. I saw that she was at her boyfriend's house. I still couldn't get over the fact that my sister was dating a vampire. And she wasn't just hanging out with one, but six of them. There were two older ones and four younger ones.

Carlisle and Esme were their "parents". Carlisle was tall and looked to be in his mid-twenties. He has blond hair and is slender but muscular. Esme looks to be in her mid-twenties as well. She has caramel-colored hair; she has a heart-shaped face with dimples, and her figure is slender, but rounded and soft.

Emmett was big-muscled like a serious weight-lifter, with dark, curly hair. Jasper was taller, leaner, but still muscular, with honey blond hair. Edward was lanky, less bulky, with un-tidy, bronze-colored hair. He was the most boyish looking in the group; they looked like they could be in college.

Rosalie was statuesque. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. Rosalie was not the nicest person in the world. She doesn't like Bella at all and lets everyone know it.

As I watched Bella back last spring break I saw how Rosalie was willing to let Bella die, just to save her family. I tried to push that out of my mind. As the plane started to land I didn't want Edward to know I knew about them just yet.

It was a six-hour flight from Boston, Massachusetts to Seattle, Washington, then another hour long flight up to Port Angeles, and then a hour drive back down to Forks.

As I landed in Port Angeles, Bella and her boyfriend were waiting for me at the gate. I ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "I've missed you so much, Bella!" I said, while holding back tears. "I've missed you too, Alice." She said.

I pulled back and asked, "Well are you going to introduce us?" "Oh, sorry. Alice, this is my boyfriend Edward." She turned toward him. "Edward, this is my sister Alice." He held out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Alice." Instead of shaking his hand I gave him a hug. "Well, we should get going." Edward told us.

On our way down to Forks, Bella and I talked about old times. When we were almost there I asked Edward if we could go by his house before he took me to my dad's. He looked a little confused but didn't question me. I was having a hard time keeping my thoughts from him so I just thought about Bella…something I knew wouldn't draw too much attention to myself.

When we arrived we got out of the car and headed for the house. As we walked inside Edward called for his family to join us in the living room.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to finally meet you." I said.

I was smiling from ear to ear. I just couldn't believe my sister was dating a vampire. If I would have known she would end up with one, I would have told her about them sooner.

"Everyone, this is Alice…Bella's twin sister." Edward told them. Emmett let out a booming laugh. "You can't be serious. She's looks nothing like Bella. She's so small." He said between laughs.

I glared at him through narrow eyes. "Yea-yea I know. Bella got the height and I got all the brains." I told them. "Brains?" Carlisle asked me. "Bella didn't tell you? The reason we haven't seen each other in over six years is because I've been going to school at Harvard."

"That's quite an achievement. You must have an extraordinary brain." Carlisle told me. "Thank you. It's just because I have an eidetic memory. So I don't have to work quite as hard as the average person." I told him.

"Well I guess I should introduce you to everybody." Bella said. "Well, actually I already know everyone. See that's kind of the reason why I'm here. You see, umm…" I turned toward Bella.

"You know that red-head who has been trying to kill you? Well she's kind of building a newborn army of vampires to come kill you all." I told her. "Oh, yea. And she'll be here in less than three weeks." I added.

Bella's eyes were as wide as they could go and she was getting paler and paler by the second. "Bella, are you okay." I asked her in a tiny voice. And just like that she screamed, "Mary Alice Swan you can't just come here after six years and tell me that a vicious vampire is building a newborn army of vampires to come kill us!"

I was about to say something but she cut me off. "How do you even know about vampires? And how do you know Victoria is coming to kill me?" I waited a few seconds to make sure she wasn't going to yell at me again.

Then I said, "Well, I can see the future." I told her like it was the most normal thing in the world. "You can what?!" She yelled again. "You really do need to stop doing that. I already have a headache. And it's exactly like I said, I can see the future and right now your future is full of vampires trying to kill you." I told her.

I noticed everyone in the room had gone completely still. Then Edward said, "She's telling the truth. I've been reading her mind and it's all there. I'm sorry Bella, but she's right."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could see the future?" She asked me. The look in her eyes were what I had been fearing the most. "I couldn't figure out a way to tell you about me without telling you about them. I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you for so long. I've been keeping a close eye on you since you moved here. That's why I'm here now. I'm here to keep you safe." I was just seconds away from crying.

I hated lying to her all these years but I was too afraid to tell her. "What do you mean you couldn't tell her about you? And what do your visions have to do with us?" I heard Jasper ask from the back corner of the room.

I turned so I could look at him. "I see vampires all the time. And if I had told Bella I could see the future she would have wanted to know what I saw every time I had a vision. And your secret isn't my secret to tell. Therefore I couldn't tell her." I told him.

"How much do you know about the newborns?" Jasper asked me. "Not much. Just what I've seen from my visions of the south." Which wasn't much. Just little bits here and there.

"Edward what have you told Bella about me?" Jasper asked Edward. "Nothing. But I think you should tell them." Edward told him. "Okay." Jasper then began telling us his story.

**NOTE: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**


	2. Jasper's story

**NOTE: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Vamp Lover94 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Note: Most of this chapter is taken from the Eclipse book. It's about how Jasper became a vampire, and how he met the Cullens.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's Story<strong>

**(This was taken from my other story Nightfall)**

* * *

><p>Jasper started to roll up the sleeve of his sweater and held his arm under the little lamp on the table. I had noticed them before but I could not have imagined just how many there actually were. At first my eyes could not make sense of the texture that was layered thickly across the skin. Curved half-moons crisscrossed in a feathered pattern that was only visible, white on white as it was, because the bright glow beside him threw the slightly raised design into relief, with shallow shadows outlining the shapes. I gasped. "You were in the new born wars, weren't you? That's how you were changed." I said.<p>

"Yes. When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it.

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always…liked me, listening to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities as well. By the first battle Galveston - well, it was more than a skirmish, really - I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging real age.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston. I remember that night very clearly.

"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.

"Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed too young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

"'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice - it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.

"'Mmm,' she sighed. 'Lovely.'

"The smallest one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.

"'Concentrate, Nettie,' she said.

"I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them.

"'He looks right - young, string and an officer…' The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. 'And there's something more… do you sense it?' she asked the other two. 'He's… compelling.'

"'Oh, yes,' Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.

"'Patience,' the brunette cautioned her. 'I want to keep this one.'

"Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

"'You'd better do it, Maria,' the tall blonde spoke again. 'If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.'

"'Yes, I'll do it.' Maria agreed. 'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.'

"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"'Let's hunt,' Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled - they were so graceful! - and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast - their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.

"I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously.

"I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

"'What is your name, soldier?' Maria asked me.

"'Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

"'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. 'I have a good feeling about you.'

"She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run."

Jasper paused, his face thoughtful. "A few days later," he finally said, and I wasn't sure if he had edited his story for my sake or because someone had just walked by, "I was introduced to my new life.

"Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long - Maria had rounded up the other two - all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their…hunting lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded…"

He paused, editing again.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong.

"There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male - Maria wanted soldiers - and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others - as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled up to hover around twenty.

"This was considerable for the cautions times we lived in. my ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

"Maria grew quite fond of me - she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshiped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed."

"She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end - twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic.

"We crept down towards Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed un an her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory.

"And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware.

"Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the south to dislodge her."

He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his arm.

"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually - but that one we won.

"Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive…

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us - they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we _did _dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed…

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was… civilized - I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it.

"He was assigned to deal with the newborns - babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job.

"And then it came time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one… it was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed we get of them all. I told him no.

"We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not to send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow - he was a good fighter, but he was no match for me.

"The newborn I summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feeling changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt…averse to destroying him.

"Maria was irritated with me after that…

"Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive.

"Maria was mystified by my never-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moments depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me - sometimes there was fear…and malice - the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance.

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I hunted.

"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me - this borrowed memory - than it was for anyone else, because I could _feel _everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.

"You know that I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Alice, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in the room affect _me. _I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey.

"It began to be too much.

"The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing - killing anyone, even mere humans.

"Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. after a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline…challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day - something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and this worried me a little.

"As I walked in, I noticed two vampires sitting in the corner laughing. I noticed their eyes were yellow instead of the red I was used to. So I went over to them and asked them about their eyes. The bigger one told me they were like that because they ate animals instead of humans. I didn't even know such a thing was possible. We sat there for a few hours and they told me about their family and the life they had. I was amazed. They invited me to come back with them, and meet their family. I agreed, and I haven't left them since."

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**


	3. Family & Fights

**2**

**Family & Fights**

* * *

><p>When Jasper finished telling us his story, Edward drove Bella and me home. As we walked through the door I was instantly greeted by Charlie.<p>

"Hey kiddo. How have you been?" I gave him a huge hug. "Good. Harvard is awesome, but I've missed y'all so much." Just the thought of how much I've missed over the years brought tears to my eyes.

"I've missed you too honey. You must be tired from your flight. I set up an air mattress in Bella's room for you." I knew Edward stayed overnight a lot and I didn't want to intrude on them.

"I can sleep on the couch. I don't want to intrude on Bella's space." I told him. Bella put her hand on my shoulder. "Alice its fine. I haven't seen you in six years. I want to stay in my room." Then she whispered, "Plus I know they will like to come over and talk to you."

"Okay. I'm going to go put my stuff on my mattress. Then I'm going to take a shower."

I grabbed my stuff and headed upstairs and went into Bella's room and immediately noticed the giant air mattress in the corner of the room. I could tell she had to move a lot of her stuff so it would fit. I set my bags next to it and dug through my bag and picked out some pajamas to change into after my shower.

It was a black silk tank top and some black silk shorts. Then I went into the bathroom and took my shower. After I was done I put my pajamas on and dried my hair.

As I walked out of the bathroom I went to Bella's room, because I had seen that Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were in there.

"Yes?" I asked them. Emmett let out a whistle and I narrowed my eyes at him and Jasper slapped him upside the head. "We came here to ask you a question." Edward told me.

"Okay. Ask away." I told them. "Well you mentioned that Victoria was building an army. How many do you see?" Jasper asked me. "At the moment twenty, but the number changes every day. Anything else?" I asked.

"You said you've been watching Bella since she moved here. Why didn't you come when James attacked?" Edward asked me. He even looked a little mad. "You had it under control." I said in a nonchalant voice.

"No. I mean before they attacked. You saw them coming didn't you?!" His voice grew louder and angrier as he spoke and I flinched back. "Edward, this isn't Alice's fault." Jasper told Edward in a voice that said _back off. _

"Yes, I did see them. But I saw them passing by, not stopping. It was you guys playing baseball that made them come to you. And once the attack started there was nothing I could do. I was too far away. And she may be your girlfriend, but she's **my** sister, and I would never let anything happen to her on purpose. Why do you think I'm here? I'm not here to save **you** guys, I'm here to save Bella." I told him.

I left the room with tears in my eyes. I knew it was my fault. This whole thing was my fault. I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed downstairs.

I went into the kitchen where Bella was cooking dinner. "Isn't a little late for dinner?" I asked her. "Eight o'clock is not that late." She said back. "If you say so." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Need any help?" I asked her. "No. I'm almost done." She suddenly turned around. "Who were you talking to upstairs?" She asked me. "Jasper wanted to know how many newborns there were." I told her.

She didn't need to know everything. "Oh, okay. Can you go get dad? Food is ready." "'Kay. I jumped up and ran to the living room. "Food's ready." I told him.

"I'll be there in a minute sweetheart. Game's almost over." "Okay." I walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table again. "Dad will be here in 3 minutes and 45 seconds." I told her. She turned around and put the food on the table. "Thanks."

Exactly 3 minutes and 45 seconds later dad walked into the kitchen. Bella had been watching her watch the whole time. "I told you so." I said to her in a sing-song voice. She narrowed her eyes at me and dad looked between us trying to figure out what we were talking about. "It's nothing dad."

All through dinner we talked. I told them about Harvard and dad told us stories about when we were little and Bella would occasionally laugh at some of the things I had experienced at college.

After dinner Bella went to take a shower and I headed for her room. As I was about to get into bed I saw that Jasper was going to be here in a few seconds. I went over to the door and shut it. When I turned around Jasper was standing by the window. "Yes?" I asked him.

"I wanted to apologize for Edward's behavior. He should not have yelled at you like that. It wasn't your fault and he knows that. I think he just feels so guilty that so he is trying to put it off on you."

"Isn't it though. I mean, I could have gotten on a flight as you guys headed for Phoenix. I could have told you where Victoria was. You could have killed her before she started all this." I could feel the tears coming back. I suddenly felt a wave of calmness come over me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." "None of this is your fault Alice. And now that we know about Victoria, we can be prepared for her attack. By coming here you may have saved Bella's life." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"Umm, Alice. What are you doing?" I turned around to see Bella standing in the doorway. "What? You're allowed to make-out with a vampire but I'm not allowed to hug one?" I laughed.

"It's nothing Bella." I turned back to Jasper. "Thank you and good night." "Good night, Alice." he turned toward Bella. "Good night Bella." Then he was gone.

I walked over to my "bed" and laid down. Bella walked over and got into her bed. "Alice?" "Yes?" "How long are you going to stay?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I guess until you tell me to leave." I told her. "Good. 'Cause I want to spend some quality time with you when all this is over." I laughed.

"Really? You never wanted to hang out with me before." I told her. "Yea, but we were little and all you wanted to do was play dress up." We both laughed at that. "Well we will do whatever you want to do, as long as we get to spend it together." "Sounds good to me. Good night, Alice." "Good night, Bella."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. AN

Hey y'all.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I have written five other stories and if you get the chance please check them out. Below are the list of all of my stories and the information about each one. So please read one or even all of them and let me know that y'all think.

**1. Wishes**

After Rayne Collins gets into a fight with her mom, she wakes up inside of one of her favorite books. What will she do? How will she get back home? These questions will be answered as you read this story. OC/OC Please, Please don't forget to leave a review

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 17 - Words: 30,105 – OC & OC - Complete

**2. Wanna make a bet?**

One-Shot! This is about how Emmett and Jasper came to making the bet in the Eclipse book. ! I hope y'all like it! And please don't forget to R&R! Part 1 of 2. SEQUEL NOW UP!

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,540 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**3. Wanna make a bet? Part 2, Night at the movies**

One-Shot! Well, this is the sequel to my other One-Shot, Wanna make a bet? This is what happens when you lose a bet in the Cullen house. Please R&R! Part 2 of 2

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,338 - Emmett & Jasper - Complete

**4. Rosalie and Alice go shopping!**

One-shot! The title pretty much says it all. Rose and Alice go shopping before the prom. PLEASE REVIEW.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,129 - Rosalie & Alice - Complete

**5. Nightfall**

This is a story similar to Twilight. Alice Swan just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad after her mom got remarried. After moving to Forks she meets Jasper Hale, a quiet vampire. AND PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 16 - Words: 28,929 - Alice & Jasper - Complete

**6. Forever Love**

Azrael is a very powerful vampire, who lived for over 150 years by herself, could an old childhood friend bring her back from the destructive/killing life she has been living? Jasper/OC

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,909 – Jasper & OC – In progress

**7. First Light**

This story takes place during Eclipse. It starts about three weeks before Victoria attacks with her army. Alice is Bella's twin sister. Jasper/Alice. For more information read the first part of chapter one.

Twilight - Rated: K+ - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,227 - Alice & Bella – In progress

**~Jessie **


End file.
